rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Atlesian Airship
The Atlesian Airship (unofficial) is a titanic military aircraft used by the Kingdom of Atlas. History They are first seen in "Welcome to Beacon", where three such aircraft are seen transporting Atlas Soldiers to Beacon Academy. They appear to be under the command of General James Ironwood, who also seems to use them as his command post while in Vale. They make a major appearance in "Breach", where one arrived along with a fleet of Atlesian dropships to help repel the invading Grimm. Roman Torchwick is later imprisoned in the brig of one of Ironwood's ships. In "PvP", when the Grimm invade Vale, the airships fall prey to the attacks of Nevermores, which attack the ships and damage them. The captain of one of the airships attempts to move the fleet into defensive position to defend the city. However, Torchwick is broken out of the brig by Neopolitan. He proceeds to take control of one of the ships and turn it on the rest of the fleet, destroying several other ships. In "Battle of Beacon", Ironwood pilots a dropship in an attempt to board and personally retake the airship from Roman. However, Roman introduces a Scroll infected with a computer virus that causes all of the Atlesian android soldiers to go rogue and turn on Ironwood, who is taken off-guard and crashes his aircraft. Witnessing this, Ruby Rose decides to retake Roman's ship instead. She rides on a rocket-propelled locker and lands on the outside of the ship's hull. Roman and Neo head out to intercept her. The ship is heavily damaged in the ensuing battle and crashes in Vale. After the destruction of the airship, the remaining androids and mechs shut down. Description The Atlesian airship fulfills a role similar to that of the airship used by Beacon and Vale, transporting people across long distances. Like the passenger airship, it is massive and slow-moving. The main difference between the two is that the Atlesian Airship seems to be used exclusively by the military, as its first appearance shows three of them dropping off James Ironwood's army and Atlas students (presumably) at the Beacon sky-dock. The airship is evidently the control center for the Atlesian androids and mechs. Roman is able to control the actions of the androids from the airship by infecting it with a computer virus, and once the airship is destroyed, all remaining units shut down. The Atlesian airship also differs in appearance from the passenger airship. It has an arrow-shaped hull, with two nacelles coming off its sides, most likely its engines. It also has several spines protruding from the engine supports. There are also several nozzles in between the spines, as well as on the bottom of the engine supports, most likely the main source of propulsion. Given its size, slow speed, and lack of wings, it most likely uses Dust to stay aloft. The Atlesian airship is armed with forward-facing laser batteries that are at least powerful enough to take out another airship of its class. Interior and Accommodations The bridge of the airship is seen in "PvP". It has several work stations as well as a large main screen which displays navigational info and ship status. In addition to these command and control facilities, it is also possible to pilot the ship and fire its weapons from the bridge. The brig is seen in "Breach", where Torchwick was imprisoned after the Grimm attack on Vale. The interior aesthetic of the brig is unusual and does not in any way look like the interior of an aircraft or secure holding area. It more closely resembled the interior of a cathedral or castle with flying buttresses and arched windows. Trivia *In "PvP", known designations for the airships include Blue 2 through 4 (Blue 1 is not mentioned). Category:Transportation